The Love Triangle: You knew, didn't you?
by helloalanaa
Summary: It's the summer after Elena graduated and since then her life has changed tremendously. She finally told Damon how she feels about him and they are currently in a relationship. But what will happen when Stefan tries to interfere? Will he break them apart for good?


_Disclaimer: I am in no way affiliated with The Vampire Diaries. I am just a fan._

This is something I wrote for an RPG blog I'm apart of on Tumblr. The link is on my profile. Hope you like! Tell me what you think after you finish.

_Ding__._ The oven timer went off and that meant my frozen pizza was done cooking. I pulled it out of the oven and transferred it onto our cutting board and began separating it into pieces with a knife. I stopped. The thought of something as simple and redundant as a knife brought back memories of Jenna. Frustrated with myself for thinking of things that would do nothing but upset me, I finished cutting the pizza and put some on a plate, going back to my spot on the couch. I almost scarfed it down I was so hungry.

The doorbell rang a few seconds later. I furrowed my brows, wondering who the hell would be ringing my doorbell at 11 o'clock at night. I got up and peeped through the little hole. _Stefan? _I swallowed, took one deep breath, and swung the door open. I looked at him for a moment, confused. He gazed into my eyes and I could tell he had been drinking, which made me nervous. I knew he was still upset about my choice, maybe even nearly depressed. "Elena.." he whispered to me, his voice sounding like he was in absolute agony. I began to reach out and touch his shoulder.. but hesitated and pulled my hand back. He looked at me, then looked down, then back up. I didn't know why he was here, but I didn't want to be rude. "Stefan, I'm not sure..why you're here. Damon's not.." he cut me off then, "I know," is all he said. Then he just kept staring at me. I felt so bad, like I was a monster. I never wanted this, or to lose him. I sighed, "Do you want to come in..?" He shook his head slowly, "No. I just.. needed to ask you a question." I waited. "Why? ..why Damon?" he asked, staring at my face intently. I looked down and bit my lip. I swallowed, hard, and then took a deep breath. "Come in, Stefan. We need to talk.." I said, moving so he could come inside. He walked in.

We were sitting at my dining room table in silence. It was.. awkward, to say the least. I was wishing one of us would say something, but too scared to be the first. He looked up at me through his dark eyelashes. "So, why'd you choose my brother?" he said angrily. I wanted to puke. I fidgeted and folded my hands together on the table. I was sure these next three words I spoke would pretty much sum it all up for him. I wondered briefly if he already knew.. he had to know. I sighed again then looked to where he was sitting, "I love him, Stefan." I paused, studying his body movements as I spoke, "I can't explain it and I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you.. I just.. couldn't choose you. I couldn't let him go." I looked down then, feeling almost ashamed of myself. "Look at us." I motioned to both of us with my hands in the air. "We're broken, our friendship is gone." I looked down, then continued in a softer tone, "I couldn't bare the thought of losing Damon like that," I said, then continued saying, "I love you. I will always love you. But, I love him more." When I looked at him again, his face was full of emotions. Emotions that looked devastated but sympathetic at the same time. He stood up and pulled me up with him, pulling me in for a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around me in an uncomfortable way. It was weird feeling his body against mine again. He hugged so differently than Damon. It wasn't as loving as his. This hug was a mix between longing and desire, which made me feel even more uncomfortable.

I heard the door slam then. I pulled away from him, running to see who it was. "Oh no…" I said, panicking now. "Who was it?" he said to me, in a voice that was so nonchalant it made me want to slap him. "You knew…. didn't you?" I barked at him. How could he do that to me? He knew Damon was coming, that's why he hugged me that way. I felt sick to my stomach. I shook my head at him with a disgusted look on my face. "Get out!" I yelled, "Get out of my house!" I ran after Damon. I knew he was driving in his old pickup truck because I heard the tires squeal a few minutes ago. I jumped in my car and sped toward his house. He was inside when I got there, probably drinking, probably _seething_. I knocked on the door, and then waited. No answer. I knocked again, louder this time, yelling for him. "Damon… please! Please answer the door!" I yelled. I kept knocking, insisting he come to the door. I saw a light flicker through the front window, then the door opened. He stared at me, sorrow filling his eyes. I shook my head, grabbing him, pulling him toward me and locking him in a hug so tight I could barely breath. I never wanted to let him go. I refused to unlock my arms from around him, keeping them in place. My heart was beating so fast I could hear it in my chest and the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't go away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, caressing it almost. "I'm sorry, Damon" I cried. My voice sounded so sorry and was full of remorse. He wrapped his arms around my waist then, and I felt a twinge of happiness at the movement. I swung the door closed behind me with my hand then pushed him toward the wall lightly. I began the kiss. I attacked him, refusing to remove my lips from his. We kissed again and again _and again and again._

I started tugging at his shirt, urging him to take it off or let me take it off. He swooped me up into his arms and ran us upstairs to his bedroom, then slammed the door closed. I barely took a breath before he rushed over to me beginning another nonstop kiss. "You're so amazing.." I whispered through our kisses. He moved down to my neck, kissing every inch of it thoroughly. I brought his face back up to mine with my hands, caressing his smooth cheeks, just staring at him. He stared back. "I'm in love with you," I said confidently, "not Stefan." He smiled at me tenderly, caring, loving. His eyes gazed deep into mine, I was unable to look away. "Elena…do you have any idea how happy that makes me?" he asked. I shook my head, smiling like an idiot. Before I knew it, I said, "Do you have any how badly I want you right now?" He growled seductively at me. He was so sexy it took my breath away. Grabbing my waist and pulling my shirt off, he laid me down on his bed. I moaned lightly and his touch. The butterflies never left my stomach.

Later, after we both finished making love to each other, I twisted my head up to stare at him. He was so beautiful. "You loved it, it was amazing," he said, winking and smirking at me. His smile was breathtaking. "That's an understatement," we both laughed. I laid my head back down on his chest. After I few minutes, I looked back up at him. "Did you really think I was going to change my mind and choose Stefan?" I laughed again, tucking my head down on his perfectly sculpted chest, closing my eyes, waiting for his perfect voice to talk. Before I realized what had even happened, I was on my back, and he was literally two inches above my face staring down at me. He smiled and pushed a piece of my hair out of my face, "I was stupid to think that," he said. "I was worried you were changing your mind though, yes. I'm glad you didn't, Elena. It would have broken me to pieces." I just stared at him in absolute amazement. "What?" he looked uncomfortable after saying that and not getting a response from me. "I just love you so much, Damon," I loved the way he was with me, the way he acted and treated me. I knew that there was no one else in the world he was so…open with. He never lied to me, he was always so tender and soft, and he was honest. He didn't hold anything back. I touched his face, "I will never choose Stefan over you again. Okay? I promise you. It's you and me, babe." He raised his eyebrows at my choice of words and we both laughed. He leaned down and kissed me softly, my eyes immediately closing and my fingers twined through his hair.

* * *

What did you think? Leave me a review below letting me know!


End file.
